


Skype Surprise

by crabcakebenedict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Dean Winchester, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabcakebenedict/pseuds/crabcakebenedict
Summary: You decide to spice up your long distance relationship with your boyfriend Dean. He thoroughly loves the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smuttiness. This is based off of the Max & Nora toys from Lovense. If you want to see them or get more information [click here](http://www.lovense.com/long-distance-sex-toys). I know I'm not the best so please be nice! 
> 
> Also, if you want me to one with Sam, let me know (*∩ω∩)

It wasn't easy being apart so often. You and Dean missed each other on so many levels but the distance still never tore you apart. There were ways to make it work. He called you whenever he could, and Skyped at least three times a week. You'd shoot him loving texts, and he'd always remind you he was thinking of you. But you craved his touch, and he wanted to ravage you daily. 

You were laying on your stomach on a bed in some motel by the Atlantic ocean, waiting very anxiously for Dean to pick up the Skype call. 

"Hey, baby." Dean's voice rang through your speakers, and suddenly you were glowing. He chuckled at you, a warmth in his features.

"Did you get my package?" You were kicking your feet behind you, brown eyes watching Dean's stubbled face in anticipation, drinking every bit of this in. 

He held the box in view of the camera and gave it a little shake. "What is it?"

"Just open it!" You blurted out and then recoiled, feeling embarrassed you had been so eager.

Dean just shook his head, a deep, smooth chuckle quietly riding off his tongue, and began to dismantle the packaging. He cursed a few times as he struggled to get the tape off and you couldn't help but tease, giggling the whole time at his frustrations. You were sure he was probably keeping an excellent log of all this, and you were going to get it the next time you saw each other. The thought only served to excite you further.

Soon Dean was in, pulling out his half of your new toys. "Holy crap," he muttered excitedly, the toy turning over in his large hands as he fully realized what you had sent him. His green hues were shimmering with excitement, the gold flecks reflecting back at you. 

"I have one too." You waved your half in front of the camera, batting your lashes as you looked directly into it. Dean groaned at the sight, and even though his lap was just barely in sight, you could see him twitching against his jeans. "Is Sam around?" 

Dean couldn't take the way you were looking at him, and it was driving him nuts. "He won't be back for awhile. Wanna have some fun?" He was waggling his brows at you, eliciting a laugh. God, you loved that man.

"They're connected ya know. I can feel you, you can feel me." You purred, lustfully dragging the pink vibrator across your collarbone. Dean's eyes fell to the cleavage below it, tongue wetting his lips greedily at the display. 

"I don't deserve you," he husked. "You're so goddamn hot."

"Do you want to play or not?" You wiggled, and Dean was instantly pulling off his shirt for you. 

With the camera angled just so, you languidly began to lift the pink silk babydoll you picked out especially for him. Dean's rippled body was already bare for you, and you could hear his impatient sighs. 

"You're such a tease," he breathed. "Hurry up before my brother gets back." 

Oh, yeah. Sam. Sometimes them staying together all the time could put a damper on play sessions. With a small pout, that Dean was completely enjoying, you stripped out of the silk; he was pleased to see you were bare underneath and still keeping things smooth for him. 

"Do you wanna fuck me?" You teased, propping yourself so your knees could spread wide for him. Your slickness was on full exhibition for him, and he took a sharp intake of air when he watched your fingers dip between the folds.

His hand gripped at the base of his cock, stiff from the captivating show you were displaying. "I think you know I do," he husked. 

Excited emerald eyes watched as you continued to move your fingers in small circles around your swollen clit; your head dipped back, and small sighs of pleasure lifted from you at the sinful sensations you stirred. The toy hadn't been forgotten, but you wanted to stretch this moment out as long as you could. Who knew when you'd get to play with your man again? 

"You're such a dirty girl," Dean grunted. His hand was still pumping, ever so slowly. He was having a hard time following your pace, and he was anxious to know what these new toys did for him. So many times he would lock himself away in a bathroom, whether it was in whatever cheap motel they were crashing in or at Bobby's, and he'd think of all the ways he could make you squirm. It was surprising how he hardly needed porn these days to get off. Why would he when his girlfriend was a babe who pulled surprises like this for him?

He was so wrapped up in you, and he almost didn't follow along when you picked up the pink vibrator to press it to your entrance. Quickly, he grabbed his half of the toy, positioning it at the tip of his cock but waiting for you to lead the way. He liked the direction you were taking this in, and he'd let you hold the reigns for a little while. 

In a heated moment, you were both synced even from a great distance. Dean plunged the toy down onto his hard shaft, it drew out a long rough groan, and you felt the way his cock was pulsing through the vibrator that was stuffed deep to the hilt. It was nothing either of you had ever experienced, and in that lovely moment, you both discovered a brand new way to keep things exciting.

Your breathing was shallow, and Dean could see a blush creeping across your face. Your eyes were hooded and glazed over with an insatiable appetite. He looked at you with a primal glint in his eye, lifted the toy and slowly pushed it back down until he was rammed inside of it and breathing out your name. 

The toy again sensed Dean's movements and twitched inside of you, drawing out a long whine that wrapped around his name. "Dean, I need you so bad." Everything was beginning to feel fuzzy.

"Don't worry, you'll get me soon, and I'm going to destroy you." With his carnal words, he began thrusting his hips into the sleeve. The vibrations on your end were going haywire, your body quivering as you moved in time with your boyfriend. 

Both of you were drunk on the extasy. He could feel the convulsions of your chasm, and he remembered exactly how tight you were at that moment -- it caused his mouth to water at the thought.

On your end, it was a bit disappointing because although the toys were connected and you could feel Dean's every move, the girth didn't match up. You wanted to feel him ripping you apart. 

You drank in the sight of his abs, rippling as he bucked up, clearly pretending you were on top of him, pert breasts bouncing in his face. He had his lip drawn in, panting as he fought back an orgasm. Yours was coming swiftly too with the way you were pounding your heated core.

Both of you were too winded to speak coherently. All that came out were sighs and grunts, and the occasional smoky name calling. Your hands were busy moving, keeping up a comparable pace. Eventually, Dean got enough air in his lungs to breath out, "come for me, Y/N." 

And it sent you over the edge as it did every other time, in person or not. Within heartbeats, you felt a wave of heat thunder over your entire body, the world stuttering on its axis. The dirty blonde could feel the toy's walls contracting around his cock, as the spring in you released. It sent him hurtling off the edge. With a grunt Dean felt his balls tighten and jerked again, filling the new toy with every last bit of seed he had in him. He was seeing stars now.

For several long breaths, you both lay there, savoring the feeling of each other through the long distance toys. "I love you, Dean," you murmured as the toy slid out from spent folds. You were still twitching, even empty. 

"God, I love you," Dean exhaled. His face was coated in a mix of absolute satisfaction, elation, and exhaustion. It filled you with a sense of pride. You did this; you made Dean's vision fade to black, you made him shatter.

"I'm so glad I bought these now." You adjusted your position again, face towards the camera so you could drink in Dean's expression. It pained you that you couldn't just grab him and kiss his plush lips. They always tasted like whiskey -- or beer -- but you didn't mind because it was Dean.

A door unlatching caused you both to lose focus of each other and suddenly Sam was in the room. 

"Dean!" He complained, shielding his eyes from his naked brother. Dean was more worried about him seeing you, spinning the laptop so his kid-brother couldn't see your bare frame anymore but that also left you out of seeing Sam embarrassed at the terrible timing. "I think I'll go sleep in the car," Sam mumbled, and you heard the door latch again. 

Dean was back in sight; his face pulled into a smirk. "Sam's not coming back. How about round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to comment and leave kudos of you enjoyed it!（*＾3＾）


End file.
